


Green Light

by ladyLiliah



Series: A BaekSoo Weekend [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, NC17, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyLiliah/pseuds/ladyLiliah
Summary: Baekhyun has always been the one to sneak into Kyungsoo's room, tonight Kyungsoo has his own key to let him into Baekhyun's room.





	Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I haven't been able to stop writing in this story line. Yes you can read these all as one shots but it is turning into its own story which I am really digging writing.
> 
> you can read this as a one shot or start from the beginning and get a story line

Kyungsoo pulled the key card from his front pocket and placed it over the black locking mechanism. The light flashed green and he let himself into Baekhyun’s room. He peered around, taking in the clothing that was scattered around the room, the random food packets on the side table, the bed a mess. It took all he had not to start picking the room up, but he was not here to address Baekhyun's living habits. He heard Baekhyun humming in the bathroom, the water in the shower being turned on. He walked over to an open suitcase, found what he wanted, and started towards the bathroom, already pulling his shirt over his head. The door was open just a small amount; he peered in just as Baekhyun was closing the glass door, back to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo undid his pants, letting them fall to his feet, walking out of them as he entered the bathroom.

Baekhyun turned around, hands running through his pink hair as he dipped his head back to let the water run over his face. He jumped back as he heard the door to the shower open, his hand going to his chest, blinking water from his eyes. "Fuck, Soo." He watched as Kyungsoo smirked, eyes roaming over his body. He felt his body react from his stare, how his heart was now pushing blood through his body much too fast.

Kyungsoo stayed at the far end of the shower, pulling his lip between his teeth as he watched the water run over Baekhyun's body. He felt himself getting harder, it didn't take much anymore when it came to Baekhyun, knowing now what he felt like and the sounds he made. "Put this on," he said, tossing a silver strand towards him.

Baekhyun caught it easily, and smiled as he clasped it behind his neck, the silver strands going down his chest and landing just below his belly button. "Like what you see?" he asked, letting one hand travel down the strand, landing on his hardening dick. He smiled as Kyungsoo's eyes grew wide as he started to pump himself. "Are you just going to watch?"

Kyungsoo nodded, sitting down on the small tiled bench that was in the shower’s corner. "Continue, Baekhyun," he said. 

Baekhyun couldn't help the moan that came out of him as he watched Kyungsoo startto work on himself, moving his hand up and down in time with him. They'd done a lot together over the past few weeks, but this was new, something he didn't think would make his skin burn the way it was now. His breathing was starting to become uneven. He brought his other hand up and played with one of his nipples, pinching it, causing another moan.

"Come here," Kyungsoo said, his voice low.

He watched as Baekhyun moved away from the water, the silver strand sticking to his wet skin. He reached out, one hand going to Baekhyun's hip, pulling him so he stood between his open thighs. He leaned in, kissing the skin just below the strand before reaching up and giving the chain a firm tug. . Baekhyun let out a small gasp as he was pulled down, catching himself on Kyungsoo's thighs. Keeping his grip on the chain, Kyungsoo let go of Baekhyun’s hip and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing Baekhyun's lips to his own. Their lips had barely touched before he thrust his tongue in, opening Baekhyun's mouth easily, both moaning into each other’s mouths. Baekhyun's hands moved up Kyungsoo's thighs, leaving wet trails, moving up his stomach to rest on his shoulders. The kiss lasted only a moment, too short for Baekhyun's liking, but before he could protest, Kyungsoo had his mouth on his dick.

"Fuck." Baekhyun whispered, head falling back, running his fingers through Kyungsoo's growing hair. It was growing too fast for his liking, but it did give him more to hold onto. Which he needed now, as Kyungsoo started to move his head up and down, one hand pumping at the area his mouth couldn't reach.

Kyungsoo dropped him from his mouth and got to his feet, bringing Baekhyun's mouth back to his own swollen lips. He held him close as he started to move them the few steps back to the water. He moaned as Baekhyun's nails scraped down his back. He had told him awhile back that he loved it, now it was one of Baekhyun's favorite things to do to him. Kyungsoo reached behind them to turn the nozzle, feeling the water get hotter. Baekhyun gave a whimper at the new temperature. His skin was already so sensitive, adding the hotter water didn't help. He bit Kyungsoo's lip, bringing his body closer to his, trying to get away from some of the heat, but Kyungsoo didn't budge. He kept them both under the water, his mouth moving down his neck, water and skin filling his mouth. He knew the water was too hot, but he didn't care, it made everything he touched grow hotter. He brought his lips lower, teeth grazing Baekhyun's collar bones. He bit down, earning a loud moan. He could feel Baekhyun start to squirm in his arms, and as much as he didn't want to, he moved the nozzle again, this time going too cold. It made goosebumps rise on his skin, and he knew it did the same to Baekhyun, he already felt them under his fingers. He trailed more kisses down Baekhyun's chest, landing on one of his nipples. He brought it between his teeth and bit down.

"Fuck, Soo." Baekhyun moaned, trying to grip Kyungsoo's hair. He shivered, partly from the cold water but mostly from what Kyungsoo was doing to him, even now moving to his other nipple and abusing it in the same way. He tried to reach behind them for the nozzle, but Kyungsoo stopped him, trapping his hand instead behind his back.

"Don't touch it."

Baekhyun nodded. He knew now to listen to Kyungsoo’s commands; the few times he hadn't in the past had ended in him feeling something delicious but painful. He didn't mind when that happened, in fact he did it now on purpose for those moments, but right now he couldn't bring himself to want to tempt Kyungsoo. It was all too much already. He let out a shaky breath as Kyungsoo wrapped his hand around the strand, tugging slightly as he started to move down his stomach. He was down on his knees in a moment and had Baekhyun back in his warm mouth again. With one hand still holding Baekhyun in place with the necklace, he wrapped his other hand around to dig his fingers into his ass. He heard Baekhyun moan again as he brought him deeper into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He began to hum, letting the vibration in his throat cause a new sensation for Baekhyun. He could tell he liked it, because Baekhyun thrust hard into his mouth, choking him for a brief moment. He did it again, this time giving him a quick smack on the ass, knowing that both sensations would start to truly undo Baekhyun. He looked up at Baekhyun, just in time to see him sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes closed shut, his chest heaving. It took all he had not to stop what he was doing to take him now. That's not what he wanted to do, not yet at least. He let go of Baekhyun’s ass so he could turn the nozzle once again, bringing the water to a comfortable temperature. He pulled him deeper into his mouth again, humming once more, smiling as he heard a gasp from Baekhyun.

Baekhyun felt the coiling in his stomach, he knew he wouldn't last long. "Kyungsoo...stop. I'm too close."

He tried to move away but Kyungsoo snaked a hand around to his back, holding him in place. Kyungsoo let go of the necklace and let his fingers catch some of the water before sliding them over Baekhyun's ass. He looked up to see Baekhyun looking down at him, watching him working him in and out of his mouth. He gave a wink before putting a finger into him, making Baekhyun's knees nearly give out. Kyungsoo hummed again as he pushed another finger inside, moving his fingers around to dance inside of him. Baekhyun let out a curse as he came hard into Kyungsoo's working mouth, his talented fingers not stopping their assault. With a pop, Kyungsoo let him fall from his mouth before standing back up and turning Baekhyun around.

"Put your hands on the glass." Kyungsoo said, pushing Baekhyun so that he was bent over.

"Anything...anything." Baekhyun could barely think, he knew that in a moment he would need to brace himself up on something, his legs felt like they would give out at any moment.

Kyungsoo leaned over, bringing his lips close to Baekhyun's ear, "Tell me you want me."

"I want you, fuck I want you."

Kyungsoo smacked Baekhyun's ass once more before pushing himself into him, the sudden movement nearly shoving Baekhyun into the glass wall of the shower. Kyungsoo took hold of Baekhyun's hips, fingers digging in hard. He didn't like that the old bruises were fading, he liked seeing his marks on him. He held on tighter as he started to find his rhythm, pulling out completely before shoving back in, causing them both to cry out. Baekhyun was already hard again, he couldn't understand how since he had just come moments ago, but the way Kyungsoo continued to either almost pull out or completely pull out made him stand at attention quick. Another smack, and he started to stroke himself, moaning Kyungsoo's name. 

"Harder, please Kyungsoo harder." His voice was barely audible but he knew he had heard him, his body pressed so close to the glass his breath was steaming it up.

Kyungsoo began to thrust harder, the water helping him glide in and out of Baekhyun at a delicious pace. He bent over, kissing Baekhyun between his shoulder blades before giving him a nip with his teeth. He was starting to feel the familiar knotting of his stomach, knowing he wouldn't last too much longer. "Put both of your hands back on the glass."

Baekhyun whimpered, he was already so close and knowing that he couldn't touch himself meant that he wouldn't be able to help that happen. He did as he was told though, taking each thrust, bounding back just as hard.

"Beautiful," Kyungsoo whispered as he looked down at their connecting bodies. "What do you want me to do Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun let out another moan, "Make me come, please."

Kyungsoo brought his hand around and took hold of Baekhyun, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Baekhyun yelled out Kyungsoo's name, coming again for the second time that night. Kyungsoo watched as Baekhyun started to tremble, giving another hard thrust before he found his own release. He leaned over, kissing the spot he had left a bruise from his bite earlier, before pulling out.

Baekhyun turned around, gripping Kyungsoo's neck and pulling him to his lips. "That was fucking amazing."

Kyungsoo smiled against his lips, "I've been wanting to do that all day."

Baekhyun moaned, "Wait, how did you get a key?"

"Asked the front desk for it. Told them I needed to fuck my boyfriend and they quickly made me a key."

"Boyfriend?"

Kyungsoo smiled, "Would you prefer fuck buddy?"

Baekhyun shook his head, "No, I like boyfriend... granted fuck buddy has a good ring to it."

"Well in that case, wash up fuck buddy because I plan to do this again tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, Aubrey and Katie for supplying me with images and putting up with my little ideas along the way.
> 
>  
> 
> comments are always welcome  
> my tumblr is [thedeviousdo](http://thedeviousdo.tumblr.com)


End file.
